


For Now

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [35]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Clint Barton Sings, Fluff and Music, Freeform, M/M, Song fic, karaoke fic, playing fast and loose with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: When Hawkeye needs to get something off his chest, what's better than a mind numbing amount of alcohol, sketchy as hell karaoke bars, a best friend to video tape it all, and the object of your affection none the wiser.





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HugeAlienPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugeAlienPie/gifts).



> Song Title: For Now  
> Album: Beautiful Trauma  
> Artist: P!NK
> 
> Please don't sue.
> 
> I apologize for what I have done to these characters. I promise it will likely happen again. 
> 
> Huge thank you to HugeAlienPie. Without your marvellous AUs as a kind of inspiration, I don't think I would have ever considered doing this...it remains to be seen if I get lynched or not though...

"Clint. You're drunk."

Shaking his head in the negative, he wobbled precariously on the barstool. Normally he wouldn't let himself get so far gone, where his famed balance and poise was pissed out the window, yet here he was in a sketchy as hell karaoke bar, row upon row of empty shot glasses in front of him while the reason for the drinking was in a booth with the rest of the team, acting as though he were none the wiser about what Barton was currently going through. 

"At the very least, think about what you're going to do?"

Blinking slowly, his eyelids not even coordinated for the task, he snorted. 

"Don't worry Natasha. I have it well in hand."

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Maybe if you had taken it in hand you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Nat..."

Throwing her hands up in resignation. She wasn't about to get into it again with him. Especially not when he was three sheets to the wind.

"Forget I said anything. But if if had been anyone BUT our handler would it have been as..."

"...fun?"

"...I was going to say interesting."

Snickering, he downed one more shot before the host of the sketchy karaoke show waved him up to the stage. Though calling it a stage was being generous. It was a tiny elevation that happened to put him within spitting distance of the table that Phil, Bruce, Tony and Thor were occupying. Nat went back to join them, martini glass in one hand, and her cellphone in the other.

"What. If you're going humiliate yourself I figure I should get proof and upload it to the mainframe to play at the Christmas party."

Clint just loved the support his friends had for him. Truly. It was inspiring in much the same way trite overplayed cliches were inspiring. Giving her the finger, he swaggered to the microphone, chalk full of liquid courage, and more than just a little whiskey. 

As the music started, Clint hummed along, waiting for the lyrics to pop up on the screen in front of him. 

_Remember that time we were just kickin'_   
_But nothing had changed, nothing was really different_   
_Then love showed its teeth like it was something vicious_   
_No, no, no, let me finish_

Giving his assembled group of friends a cocky little smirk, he continued, playing dumb at noticing Phil's jaw twitch just a little bit. 

_Ain't it something when it all goes tragic_   
_How a spell can get casted onto something magic_   
_What I wouldn't give to get back to where we had it_   
_Oh, it should've lasted_   
_Now it's like..._

Taking a deep breath, he hit the note, if just barely. Using the mic stand for support he belted out the song, voice a little gravelly due largely to the whiskey.

_I lied_   
_When I said I didn't need you_   
_Alright if you'd left I'd never be_   
_Tonight can we just get it right_   
_Somehow, for now_

Swaying with the mic stand like it was a dance partner, his gaze locked on a particular member of their party, while some of his friends speculated that Clint probably had been taking vocal lessons.

_Freeze frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the older familiar thoughts_   
_Can we just freeze frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the feelings we think we lost_   
_For now_

Tony gave Phil a bit of a pointed look.

"Oh Pepper is gonna have a field day with this one."

_Oh, I'm so goddamn mean_   
_'Cause I-I-I say and I do things that I shouldn't sometimes_   
_My mouth gets me in trouble all the time_

Nat couldn't resist but nod her head wryly, but with great enthusiasm. 

_But now it's like I lied_   
_When I said I didn't need you_   
_I die if you'd left I'd never be alright_

Phil shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat as Clint gently placed his hand over his own heart. 

_Can we just get it right somehow_   
_For now_

Back to the swaying, it was as much to simulate dancing with the mic stand as it was to keep his balance. Hindsight being 20/20, the cement mixer shots probably hadn't been a good idea.

_Freeze frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the older familiar thoughts_   
_Can we just freeze frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the feelings we think we lost_   
_For now, for now_

Clint rocked in time with the music, giving Phil the finger after having kissed it, which left Phil a little confused, annoyed, and a little turned on because this was Clint and even though they weren't together at the moment, didn't mean that his ex didn't have an effect on him. 

_Can we just freeze frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the feelings we think we lost_   
_For now_

Burying his face in his hand, Clint picked up the verse, a little muffled and voice a bit thicker. When he dropped his hands, his eyes had tears welled up in them, threatening to spill.

_Remember that time we were just kickin'_   
_But nothing had changed, nothing was really different_   
_Then love showed its teeth like it was something vicious_   
_No, no, no, let me finish_   
_For now_

Pitching forward, Thor was there in a heartbeat to prop him up. Clinging on to his friend who was just as inebriated, but not an emotional wreck, the Asgardian was kind enough to let Clint sway in place, dancing a little bit as he'd caught the rhythm Clint seemed to be following. 

_Freeze frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the older familiar thoughts_   
_Can we just freeze, frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the feelings we think we lost_   
_For now, for now_

Thor looked over at Coulson, then at Clint. Reaching over, he lifted Phil but the collar of his shirt and planted him down directly in front of Clint, whose eyes were closed in an effort to stop the world from spinning too quickly.

_Can we just freeze frame, pause, rewind, stop_   
_And get back to the feelings we think we lost_   
_For now, for now_

As the music swelled, Phil cupped the back of Clint's neck, pulling him forward so he could press his forehead to the other man's.

_Can we just rewind, stop_   
_Get back to the feelings we think we lost_   
_For now_

There was a round of applause from the denizens of the bar, and Clint allowed himself to be led to a booth near the back. Falling heavily into it, it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't sitting with Natasha. Not making an indication he was about to bolt, he looked at Phil with the tell tale wobble of someone well and truly in his cups. 

"Nice song there Barton. Something you want to tell me without broadcasting it to the rest of the world?"

Clint smirked and shook his head.

"Nothing I want to tell you that I wouldn't scream from the rooftops."

Phil smiled a small smile as though to himself.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are new to my writing, my song fics are...pretty self explanatory. LOL. Song lyrics as part of a story.


End file.
